User talk:Jcamts
Hi, welcome to Gerry Anderson Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jcamts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WikiaBot (talk) 17:06, 18 March 2009 Hold on a minute, I don't get why every episode of any series has to have (episode) on the end of it. I only find it justifiable if there's another series, or item, or character, that has that name. Abracadabra123 14:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :As you're one of the most active users of this wikia I wanted to ask if you would like to become one of the admins. I don't have that much time to devote to the encyclopedia and you would be of great help. What do you say? :) :Jamjumetley 18:52, 23 April 2009 (UTC) First of all - I have to inform you that being an admin can be a pain in the neck :) But don't worry - I didn't have any problems with this encyclopedia since it started. You'll be able to do things that normal users can't do. For example when there's a page that needs to be removed, only administrators can get rid of it. If there is a user making a lot of mess here you'll be able to ban him (I didn't have a situation like that). You'll also be able to to change pages that are protected - that is those we don't want to be changed by everyone. I don't think that it will be a lot of work but I think it will be better if there is the two of us - just in case. Jamjumetley 19:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Done! I think so :) :Thanks :Jamjumetley 19:15, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Here you have some more info: , . Let's hope none of us has a lot to do ;) Jamjumetley 19:23, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Glad you like it! You're the second person who would prefer other colours of links. I just thought that available links should catch an eye as opposed to link that lead to empty pages. I'll try to think of something. Thanks for your feedback! :Jamjumetley 11:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC) You don't have to ask for my permission to make such a help page :) It would be great if such an article existed. Jamjumetley 17:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Episode suffix :I just thought it wasn't necessary. I'll do the same with the rest of the series unless it is a problem. If you think we should leave the "(episode)" suffix there's no problem and we can discuss it. :Jamjumetley 21:22, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry for adjusting your talk Page, but it is not clear where to vote - we need a page for voting, once on the watch list the rest is simple. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 15:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::Seems the yes camp have lost, but I'm not completley clear on how "strictly" to apply this. For instance Pit Of Peril strikes me as ambiguous and needing an "_(episode)" suffix, as it could refer to the episode, or to the pit it's self. However the pit is never refered to in the episode as "the pit of peril"; taking the name of the location from the episode title seems like a logical thing to do though. I'm sure there must be other examples of this. Grabthar 22:23, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I feel that there is no need for such a suffix because all the episodes will be categorised one day (i.e. Category: "Thunderbirds episodes"). If we have a situation there are two things that should go under the same name we can always make a disamibuation page and add a suffix if needed. Jamjumetley 19:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Vote *Vote "Yes" to keep "(episode)" at the end of episode pages. *Vote "No" to remove "(episode)" at the end of episode pages. *If you are not a user then your vote will not be counted. Voting ends June 12, 2009 3:00PM *Yes #Jcamts #Grabthar *No #Jamjumetley #Piandao #HelicopterA42 Closed The result was No! to not have episode in the title. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC)